


Ferris Wheels and Cotton Candy

by a_hemmen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Carnival, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_hemmen/pseuds/a_hemmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't want to go to the fair, Louis does. Louis will find out why Harry doesn't want to go to the fair</p><p>Or the one where Louis is manipulative and kind of whiny, but Harry loves him anyway.</p><p>(I wrote this in 2014. I'm not deleting them, because I like laughing at myself, but not exactly something I'm proud of at this point)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheels and Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fluff, only fluff, and nothing but fluff. Don't expect anything too steamy, or anything steamy at all really.

“C’mon Haz. I know you want to go.” I tried to give him my best puppy dog eyes. 

“I hate fairs.”

“Please.” I pouted my lip just a tiny bit. 

“Seriously Lou. I’ll take you anywhere else, anywhere you could possibly want to go, except to the carnival.”

I sigh. “No. It’s fine. I guess I really don’t want to go that badly anyway.” I turn away from my boyfriend, slowly making my way to the couch. I cuddle into the cushions and pretend to be interested in the random TV show that’s on. 

“Louis?”

“Hmmm?”

“You mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“We’ve been dating long enough, I can tell when you’re mad.” I don’t comment because it’s true, I’ve been mad and annoyed with him enough times that he should know what it looks like. “Don’t be like that Louis.” He tries to pull me into his arms but I just roll out of them. “Fine. Act like a two year old, see if I care.” Harry then stomps off to our room. Speaking of people acting like a two year old.

I wait a few minutes, keeping my somber expression on my face the entire time. Finally he comes out of our room, jacket in hand. He gives me a slightly annoyed look. “Well. Are you coming or not?” 

As soon as he says that I jump off of the couch and leap into his arms. “I knew you would change your mind! You’re the best boyfriend ever, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Yeah, Yeah. I know. You love me, I’m awesome. Let’s get this over with.” 

I smile as I kiss his cheek. “I love you Harry.” I wait for a second. “And I’m definitely going to beat you to the car.” With a cheeky grin, I’m running to the car, getting enough of a head start that even his long ass legs can’t catch up. 

Harry is untalkative the entire ride to the carnival, only acknowledging me when I ask him a direct question or when I change the radio station. I honestly don’t know why he’s so against going. Going to a carnival or fair is one of those cliche things that every couple should do at least once right?  
“You aren’t scared of clowns are you? Is that why you don't want to go?”

“I’m not scared of clowns, carnivals just aren’t my thing.”

“But there’s amazing food, lots of people, and awesome rides, I don’t see why-”

“Just drop it Lou.” Harry’s tone tells me that it’s probably a good idea to actually listen to him for once. 

Harry pulls in by all the other cars after paying the entrance fee. We have to walk a super long way to actually get to the fair, apparently there’s some well-known singer here tonight, even though I don't recognize the name. 

Harry takes my hand in his as we walk into the crowd of people. It’s complete chaos. There’s venders in food trucks and at stands, people at those un-winnable games where you can get the giant stuffed bears, and lot’s of little kids yelling about how they want to go on another ride. We’re basically in paradise. 

I look up at Harry with a smile on my face, “Thank-you.” I give him a peck on the cheek. “You’re the best.”

“You really like it here don’t you?”

“What’s not to like?” Before Harry can reply I ask him. “So what should we do first?! We could go get food, or go on the spinning circular thing, or you could win me something, or we could go on the ferris wheel.” 

“Ummm. How about we just walk around first, weigh all of our options.” Without giving him any sign that I agree with him, I immediately tug him along. This might be the only time I ever am able to drag him to one of these things, I don’t have any time to waste. 

We spend the next half hour just walking around and checking everything out, gawking at some of the oddly-dressed employees, and even more oddly-dressed fair-goers. Some people’s sense of what is appropriate to wear out in public makes me want to cry. Harry becomes all gentlemanly for a second and buys us cotton candy, which we take turns feeding to each other. 

When we’ve gotten our fill of walking around, we (mostly me actually) decide that it’s time for us to go on a couple of rides. “We should go on the ferris wheel.”

Harry gives me a skeptical look. “I dunno that seems kind of boring, we could go on that roller coaster.”

“Harry, that roller coaster is meant for like 8 year olds. I doubt you would even fit. We should go on the ferris wheel, it’ll be romantic.”

“Fine.” As soon as Harry concedes, I pull him towards the ferris wheel. We stand in line for what seems like forever. I ignore Harry when he says that he’s going to pay for the ticket, telling him that I’m not a girl, nor will I be treated like one. 

It’s finally our turn to get onto the ferris wheel, and Harry gives a worried look to the rusty metal. “Are you sure this is safe.”

“It’ll be fine. Haven’t you ever been on a ferris wheel before?”

“Um. Not since I was really little.” And with that we start to make our way to the top. 

We stop when we are almost at the very top. “Oh. Harry. Look how pretty this looks.” Harry doesn’t respond, I look over at him to find him with his eyes completely scrunched up. “Harry? You okay?”

“I’m perfectly fine.” 

I snort disbelievingly. “Seriously Baby. What’s up? It really does look beautiful from up here.”

“I can’t.”

“Well why not?”

Harry doesn’t answer, but I pay more attention as I look at him. His hands are clenched together, his eyes squinted shut, he’s slightly paler than normal, and his breathing is somewhat shaky. “Harry are you scared of heights?”

He doesn’t answer me, just whimpers a little bit. I scoot closer to my boyfriend and put my arm around him. “Why didn’t you tell me that before? I would’ve been completely okay with not going on here.” He mutters something that I can’t understand. “Baby?”

“I didn’t want to look like a wimp okay!? You were so excited about it, and… and I didn’t want to ruin your night.”

It finally dawns on me. “Is this why you didn’t want to come tonight?” Harry nods. “Oh my gosh. I’m a total asshole, I’m so sorry. You could’ve just told me, I would of understood.” 

“Lou?”

“Yeah?”

“How long has it been since we’ve moved.” Harry’s right, it has kind of been a while. Probably at least 5 minutes, and we were stopped at the very top, probably not the ideal place to be with someone that’s afraid of heights. 

I wrap my arms tighter around Harry. “It’s fine, they’re probably just in the middle of something, one time I got stuck on one of these things for like twenty minutes with my sister.” Harry’s groan tells me that my story probably wasn’t exactly appropriate at the moment.”Hey. It’s going to be fine.” I think for a second. “You know what we’re going to do? We’re going to get over your fear. Try opening your eyes.”

“I can’t” 

“Yes you can.” 

“No, I seriously can’t. Last time I was on one of these things I ended up throwing up on my sister.”

“Harry Edward Styles. If you throw up on me I swear to-”

“Calm down. That happened when I was like nine. I’m quite a bit older than that now.” 

“Seriously Harry, we’re going to try to get through this. Don’t you want to be able to say that you conquered your fear? We’re going to do this together.” I take a firm hold of his hand. “Now open your eyes, don’t look down, just look straight up at the stars, it’ll be just like you’re watching the stars up on a hill somewhere.” Harry slowly opens his eyes, beginning to breathe a little bit heavier, but other than that he seems fine. “You good?”

Harry takes deep breaths for a moment before answering, still looking almost directly up. “Yeah, yeah, I think I’m okay. The sky actually does look kind of pretty from up here.” 

“See, it’s not so bad, is it? It’s just like being in a tall building, except with a better view.” 

Harry looks as if he’s about to agree with me, when he looks down. “Fuck. Fuck Louis. Fuck we’re up really high aren’t we. This is really far up, and it’s not exactly new. We could die. One of the bolts could come undone, and we could all just fall about and die.” Harry is starting to hyperventilate. 

“Harry, Baby, it’s going to be okay.” Harry ignores me, completely lost in the I’m-going-to-die world that he’s in right now. 

“Harry? Harry. Harry!” Nothing is working to break Harry out of his little panic attack, and I can only think of one thing that could break him out of it. So I kiss him.

At first he’s completely unresponsive, but soon he’s moving my lips in sync with mine, his hands go up to my hair, where he immediately intertwines his fingers into my hair. He pulls on my just a little bit, and just as I gasp at the slight pain, he deepens the kiss. Our tongues and our lips are moving together. Harry quietly moans a little. “You taste like cotton candy.” And with that observation he continues to kiss me with a renewed vigor. I’m just about to forget my own name, when the ferris wheel begins to move again. 

Harry and I pull away from each other just a little bit as we descend; I keep my arm around him, not wanting him to freak out again. As soon as we’re not kissing anymore, his eyes close, but not quite as tightly as before. Harry gets more and more stable as we get closer to the ground, though he still looks just a bit green. 

By the time we get out of the little car, Harry is almost completely back to normal, or at least Harry’s version of normal. We hold hands as we walk away from the ride, Harry has a nervous smile on his face. “What’re you thinking about?”

Harry blushes a little bit. “Oh. Um. Nothing, I’m just kind of embarrassed. I… I don’t like to be afraid of things.” 

“Everybody’s afraid of some things, at least being afraid of heights is rational. At least you’re not afraid of like… lemons… It would be weird to be scared of lemons.” Harry laughs at my lame attempt at a joke. 

“So what do you want to do now?”

I pretend to think about it for a second. “Hmmmmm. I think… You’re going to go win me a stuffed animal. I don’t care how many times you have to throw darts at those balloons. I’m not going home without that giant stuffed panda.” 

"Hmmm. So if I don't win you the bear, I can leave you here." He pretends to consider it for a second, ignoring my glare. He bows in an over exaggerated way as we walk back towards the games. “Just kidding. As you wish Your Highness. Is there anything else I can help you with?” 

“Can I command you to spend the rest of the night kissing me?” I wink up at him. 

“The command isn’t necessary Babe.” 

Harry and I spend the rest of our night at the fair, and he does eventually win me the giant stuffed panda -although it probably took more tries than he is willing to admit- which we christened ‘Larry’. 

We start the long walk back to the car, one of Harry’s arms around me, the other arm carrying Larry. I smile up at Harry. “So was it that bad Harry?” He gives me a blank look. “The fair. Was the fair that bad?”

“No, I guess it was ok.” 

“So we can come back next year?”

“Under one condition.”

“And what’s that?”

“No more ferris wheels.”

I laugh as I kiss my boyfriend. “Deal.”


End file.
